Pain of the Burning Stars
by SalamanderOfTheWildWest
Summary: Natsu was as mysterious and mischievous as the stars. Unattached to none save his partner Happy, they lived a rampant life terrorizing the people of Magnolia. Along his adventures he repeatedly crosses paths with Lucy, a woman trying to escape her past. Perhaps she can break the barriers surrounding the dragon, but darkness and pain rapidly approach the horizon, as war looms.(NALU)
1. Chapter 1

Pain is a way of life. It is constantly present, digging in and making good men suffer. It is beaten into people, until they finally crack under its pressure. It didn't matter who you were, it would eventually get to you.

It hardly mattered though, because this world was also full of happiness. There would always be someway to combat the pain that existed in this world.

People took to disguising their pain, hiding it behind smiles and their own acts of love. But love always caused more pain.

Because of love, people waged wars, and because of those wars, more people experienced pain. What used to be a prosperous world, soon succumbed to the pain of war.

War soon became a way of life, quickly taking over like a black plague of pain. As these wars were waged, special humans became more prominent in the world. These people were dubbed "wizards" and soon became tools of great pain.

Wizards quickly saw they were better than the humans that controlled them, so they uprised against their superiors. In the second most bloody war their world ever see, wizards became the predominant species.

For some years there was peace. Wizards lived harmoniously with each other, and with their powerful magic created all kinds of creatures. Soon Wizards, Dragons, Fairies, and and all other beasts flourished in harmony. But that peace would not last. One wizard suffered a great ordeal at the hands of dragons, and was drove to insanity. He alone delved into the darkest corners of magics thought to be gone, and thus became a god among men.

With his powerful magic, the lone wizard created a race of demons so powerful that the world cowered in fear. The Wizard created a demon that he dubbed "E.N.D", a name fitting for a demon created to slaughter the dragons. And slaughter he did. The remaining dragons soon fled north, disappearing into the brutal snow where the demons would not follow.

So thus pain ruled for seven long years. The dragons, thought to have died out, rallied with human wizards. With their combined strength, the wizards and dragons fought against the demons and their master. Pain once again reigned supreme in the world, as the bloodiest battle the world had witnessed raged on. At the climax of the battle, the Fire Dragon King faced off against the Lone Wizard and his E.N.D.

At last, the war ended. The dragons retreated back into the north, fading into mere legend. Many speculate about what happened that fateful day, but none know the truth.

Thousands of years passed, as the wars fell into legend, soon to be forgotten. That was until one day, when a little piece of history fell into the arms of the present. And with that, the ancient cycle of pain started anew, beginning with the love of a father.

"Natsu…" A voice rumbled deeply as a boy with vivid pink hair, and even brighter fangs rose from his sleep. "Y-yes dad? I was having a good dream about flying!" Igneel rumbled with laughter, his great laugh booming around the cave the were in. "Come now Natsu. There are many more important things than dreams." The little Natsu stood, rubbing his eyes. "But I was flying dad!" Natsu's emerald eyes flashed with happiness.

Igneel laughed as he picked Natsu up, settling him on his back. "Hold on Natsu!" he warned, as he walked out of warm cave into the chilly night air. With a great flap of his mighty wings Igneel rose into the sky, Natsu's hair visible even on his back. "Where are going dad?" Natsu's voice questioned, as snow fell softly around him. "Hush now Natsu. Everything will be ok."

Natsu woke with a start, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Careful not to awake his little buddy, he left the bed, climbing out his window to lay on his roof. Emerald eyes gazed up at the magnificent sky before him, the stars twinkling mischievously in their home.

A sigh left his lips as he ran his hands through his tangled hair, a soft breeze dancing across his body. He hadn't meant to dream about his father. It had been a long time since he had last seen him, in fact, it had been about seven years.

His fingers idly played with the end of his scarf as he pondered where his father had gone. "Just you wait Dad" he whispered, "I will find you."

Unbeknownst to Natsu, his very life was about to change, perhaps for the better, as a girl with golden hair, and the scent of the stars, stepped into Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo guys, Salamander back at ya with another chapter of my new fic! Updates certainly won't come often. I have am just lazy! So, failed to mention I do not own Fairytail! Don't forget to rate and review, plus criticize my writing! (Plus, gimme some love, cause Holidays inbound!)**_

* * *

The first thing Lucy noticed was the burn marks. Almost all the buildings in Magnolia seemed to bear burn scars, as if a vengeful deity had waged war on the town.

In fact, the burn marks were so obvious that she could see them in the dim lighting cast by the lampposts. That worried her strangely as she padded down the street. She wondered if they had a fire recently. Lucy's suitcase rattled behind her as its wheels bounced along the cobbles.

Finally she made it to the heart of the town, and the very place she was looking for. The wind kicked up suddenly, making the old and tattered flag flutter atop the highest tower.

Lucy paused for a moment, taking in the glory of the legendary Fairy Tail guild hall. With her heart in her throat, Lucy pushed the double oak doors open, light spilling onto the dark street.

Hesitantly Lucy walked in, taking in her surroundings. The Guild Hall was a very dingy and beat up place, but had a homely feel. She walked up to the counter, looking for anyone. Surely there must be someone, right?

Suddenly she perked up, noticing light spilling from a door behind the bar. She walked up about to open it, but paused as she suddenly heard voices from within. She pressed her ear closer, curious about what was happening.

"But Master! We cannot keep holding off him any longer! His attacks keep gaining frequency, not to mention he destroys more every time!". Suddenly old sounding voice started, sounding oddly familiar. "Gray, please be rational. None of us possess the power to stop him. We must only hope that he won't destroy us once he learns about the new threat."

Lucy paused. 'Threat? What threat?' She leaned closer to the door, then suddenly squeaked as the door fell open from her leaning against it. Lucy's head slammed into the ground, a whimper escaping her as she stared at the tiny feet in front of her. "Well well well. Looks like we have a visitor." And with that Lucy lost consciousness.

* * *

Natsu jumped down from his roof, his magic rippling in the very air around him. "Happy! Time to get up!". His only response was a sleepy mumble. "Fishieeeeee". Natsu groaned. Of course Happy was dreaming about fish. And there was no way he was gonna wake him from that kinda dream.

With a grin Natsu begin to sprint away, his house rippling away into nothingness as he crossed the boundary. With every step he took, his body grew larger. With every breath he breathed, the air grew hotter.

With an earth shattering roar, wings sprouted from his body, scales covering his skin as he became a beast straight from hell. His onyx eyes blazed, teeth grinding against each other.

His powerful wings carried him into the air, horns spiraling from his head. He turned his snout towards Magnolia, ruby scales clashing against white scales. Natsu was going to have some fun tonight, and nothing could stop him.

* * *

 _ **And cut! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!**_

 _ **~SalamanderOfTheWildWest**_


End file.
